Comment écrire une fic avec le consentement
by I wish I was her
Summary: C'est ma première fic...Donc en gros que ce passerait il si l'auteure devait demander le consentement des persos pour écrire sa fic?... SPOILS dans le chapitre 1 !...Épilogue en ligne!
1. Prologue

Salut à tous!

C'est ma première fic donc s.v.p soyez indulgents et donnez moi des conseils pour m'améliorer!

Comment écrire une fic avec le consentement des persos

**Prologue :**

Auteure : Bon j'ai décidé d'écrire une fic sur vous!(Toute contente) Vous êtes partant?

Yuya : Oui! J'ai plein d'idées!

Sasuke : Hmm. Quel genre de fic ?

Auteure : (se gratte la tête avec une expression digne de Kyoshiro quand il est embarrassé) En fait, j'y avais pas vraiment pensé… (IwIwh : hé hé bravo le génie! Je plains cette pauvre fille!) je croyais vous laissez voter et voir ce que ça donnerait…

Akira : Mouais…pas si mal comme idée

Tokito : Moi, si je peux frapper et jurer sur n'importe qui dans la fic, je suis partante.

Auteure : (légèrement traumatisée) Euh…oui on verra Tokito, il y en a d'autre qui sont partant?

Tigre Rouge : Si Yuya vient je viens!

Yuya : Genial! Bontenmaru? Akari?

Bontemaru: Hé la gamine! On fera rien de trop humiliant dans ta fic?

Auteure : Hé Ho! J'ai quand même 16 ans alors tu te calmes!

Bontenmaru : Je fais pas la fic

Auteure : Non ! Évidemment je ne vous fais rien d'humiliant

Bontenmaru : Bon alors je la fais

Akari : Oui…moi aussi

Shinrei : Bon, pourquoi pas? ( Shinrei regarde Hotaru qui regarde une chenille) Hotaru le fera aussi.

Hotaru : Hein?

Shinrei : Laisse tomber

Auteure : Parfait! Bon voyons il reste Kyo, Sasuke, Yukimura, Kyoshiro et Sakuya…vous êtes partant?

Kyo : S'il y a du saké et des bagarres, je peux y réfléchir….

Auteure : IL Y EN AURA! …c'est certain…

Yukimura : (joyeux) Bon et bien c'est décidé on la fera ta fic

Kyoshiro : Moi et Sakuya on veut bien mais on ne fera qu'une petite apparition…

Auteure : Ok, c'est bon. J'avais pensé appeler la partie où vous allez me donner vos idées et suggestions ''Le débat des cerveaux'' (IwIwh :HAHAHAHA! Oh mon Dieu…et ben elle fais pas ses 16 ans notre auteure, en tout cas pas mentalement…elle fais beaucoup moins! Non mais…On dirait un titre d'émission d'information...même mon ptit frère de 10 ans trouve mieux comme titre!)

Akari : Si tu veux un débat des cerveaux va falloir enlever Bontenmaru, Hotaru, Tigre Rouge et Akira … (IwIwh :BIEN ENVOYÉ!...sauf peut-être pour Akira…mais bon BIEN ENVOYÉ!(Pour un travelo hihi!))

Bontenmaru, Tigre Rouge et Akira (pas Hotaru car il est très occupé en ce moment…les fourmis construisent une fourmilière) : QUOI?

Akira : Répètes un peu ce que tu viens de dire Akari!

Tigre : Je te signale que t'es pas une lumière non plus!

Akari : À ta place je parlerais pas!

Auteure : On peut rien faire pour qu'ils la bouclent 5 minutes ?

Yukimura : Euh…tu pourrais forcer Kyo à dire quelque chose mais si j'étais toi je n'essayerais pas…

Auteure : D'accord, alors aux grands aux les grands moyens! (IwIwh : je sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment)

Auteure : VOS GUEULES!

Gros silence (IwIwh :Confirmation…j'ai un TRÈS mauvais pressentiment)

Auteure : Bon maintenant que j'ai votre attention…Fermez-la et donnez-moi des idées!(IwIwh :Ou la la …mais c'est qu'elle perd son sang froid et son enthousiasme assommant la petite auteure…Oh oui elle se rebelle…)

Yuya : Euh…oui…pourquoi pas un enlèvement?

Tokito : Si je ne me fais pas enlever ça va…

Auteure : C'est bon, je sais, il faut pas te donner le rôle de la faible femme

Tokito : Mais c'est que tu comprends pas vite toi… (IwIwh :Bravo Tokito!)

Auteure : (Mentalement) : Calme toi, calme toi…

Tigre : On pourrait faire une méga bagarre!

Sasuke : Pas mal comme idée, fils a papa…il y a rien d'humiliant et comme on se bat tous différemment on sera tous nous-mêmes…

Yukimura : (ébouriffe les cheveux de Sasuke) Qu'est-ce qu'il est intelligent!(IwIwh : Oui Bravo Sasuke…tu as peut-être réussi a nous éviter une catastrophe!)

Hotaru : Pourquoi pas une reconstitution ?

Tous : HEIN?(IwIwh : HEIN?)

Akira : Comment t'as fais pour dire un mot aussi long ? (IwIwh : Eh bien mon cher Akira c'est LA question qu'on se pose tous…)

Yuya: Oh tu veux dire refaire ce qu'on a déja vécu chez les Mibus et le combat contre l'ex Roi Rouge?(IwIwh: en gros elle vient de donner une définition du mot reconstitution...et à part l'auteure je crois qu'on sait tous ce que ça veut dire)

Hotaru: Euh...en gros..oui

Bontenmaru: Je pensais jamais dire ça suite à une des idées de Hotaru mais...c'est pas si mal comme idée

Akari: Oui pour une fois c'est...hmm je cherche le mot...

Sasuke: potable?

Akari: Oui! c'est ça ! c'est potable comme idée(IwIwh: potable?...c'est une fic pas de l'eau que je sache...)

Auteure:(encore surprise par l'idée d'Hotaru)Je crois..qu'on pourrait faire une reconstitution mais une toute petite...prendre la fin des événements chez les Mibus et rajouter ce que vous faites maintenant...

Akira: Ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Auteure: Bah en gros ce qui se passe présentement ...vous avez des ennemis des trucs genre(IwIwh: Ça c'est la question du siècle...Kyo est l'homme aux mille victimes mais évidemment il a pas d'ennemis ? Non mais c'est quoi cette question stupide...vraiment l'auteure aussi devrais être enlever du débat des cerveaux...)

Tokito: Il y a un connard qui se prend pour LE plus grand chasseur de primes existant, qui ne nous lache pas depuis un bon mois...La prochaine fois que je vois cet espèce d'enfoiré je vais lui botter son putain de me..Mmmm (Tokito vient d'être bailloné par la main d'Akari qui juge ce language vulgaire )(IwIwh: HAHA! eh bien elle est vite en affaire la Tokito! Déjà 3 juron à son actif et on est même pas rendu au premier chapitre! Wow parlez moi de la liberté d'expression :P)

Auteure:(choquée par les jurons de Tokito) Oui...hum je crois que je pourrais très bien faire de ce monsieur notre principal "Méchant" dans la fic...Comment voua avez dit qu'il s'appelait déjà..

Tokito: Connard!

Yuya(furieuse): Akuma, Hidoi Akuma( petite parenthèse le nom du gars ça veut dire affreux diable:P) et je tiens à dire que je suis entièrement d'accord avec Tokito...ce connard de première..GRR ..je vais le tuer!( IwIwh: calme toi Yuya ...ou tu vas finir par parler comme Kyo...)

Auteure: Hmm. Ça devient vraiment intéressant..Je crois que je vais pouvoir commencer à écrire là-dessus...

(IwIwh: Entre nous si vraiment elle réussit à faire ça ... je vais peut-être devoir admettre qu'elle fais ses 16 ans finalement...)

Vous trouvez pas ça trop mauvais ? Vous voulez la suite? Si oui ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous me le disiez...Soyez indulgents c'est ma première fic de ce genre...


	2. Chapter 1

Bon voilà le premier chapitre de Comment écrire une fic avec consentement des persos, qui est, jel'espère, meilleur que le prologue. Donc si vous le voulez bien allons rejoindre notre auteure et la Kyo team!

** Chapitre 1**

Auteure (essoufflée) : Bon ça y est ! J'ai terminé le chapitre 1!

Kyo : Juste ça...t'es nulle!

Auteure : (mentalement) Calme-toi, calme-toi…c'est pas parce t'as pas dormi depuis 2 jours pour écrire le foutu chapitre qu'il faut que tu perde ton sang-froid… (IwIwh : Euh…oui c'est une très bonne raison…Stupide auteure)

Yuya : Bon alors tu nous la lis cette fic ?

Auteure : Euh oui…

Dans le palais des Mibus, Kyo et l'Ex Roi Rouge combattent toujours…

Ex Roi Rouge : Kyo…C'est moi qui aie oublié ce qui était le plus important. Tu es peut-être apparu devant moi pour me l'apprendre. Il va sûrement tout détruire, le dernier enfant du vrai clan Mibu, avec son pouvoir divin qui dépasse même le temps…Et comme ça, il va clore l'ère du clan Mibu…

Kyoshiro : Kyo! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Dépêches- toi Kyo!

Kyo : N'approche pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de serviteurs…Pour qui est-ce que vous me prenez ? Il…Il n'y a pas le temps… Je viens après alors partez en avant…Il me reste encore une chose à faire…

Après un moment d'hésitation, tout le monde crie : « _On part en avant et on t'attend… On croit en toi et en ton retour! »_

Yuya est la seule à résister alors Kyoshiro la porte de force.

Ex Roi Rouge : Tu suis toi aussi ton chemin. Désolé Kyo…

Kyo : Mon but c'est de te voir mourir…

Ex Roi Rouge : Merci, Kyo…

Kyo : Yuya, sois heureuse…

Yuya : KYOOO!

Quatre mois avaient passé depuis la défaite des Mibus et la team Kyo s'étaient retrouvé un mois après, eux qui avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble avaient décidé de rester unis.

Une seule chose à présent les embêtait, Hidoi Akuma, Le soi-disant meilleur chasseur de prime du Japon. Pour une fois la magnifique philosophie de vie de Kyo, c'est-à-dire, je tue tous ceux qui me gênent…

Kyo : T'as quelque chose contre ça peut-être ?

Auteure : (apeurée) Mais non, mais non pas du tout…continuez de lire, vous verrez…

Pour une fois la magnifique philosophie de vie de Kyo, c'est-à-dire, je tue tous ceux qui me gênent ne marchait pas vraiment puisque Akuma avaient une arme de prédilection contre eux, Yuya.

Yuya (furieuse) : Ça c'est vrai ! Ce connard a menacé de me faire renvoyé de l'ordre des chasseurs de primes si on lui amenait pas la tête de Kyo! Vraiment je vais le tuer!

Auteure : Euh…oui, continuez de lire…

Akuma avaient une arme de prédilection contre eux, Yuya. En effet il avait menacé de faire renvoyé Yuya de l'ordre des chasseurs de primes si ils ne lui amenaient pas la tête de Kyo. (IwIwh : petit air de déjà vu vous ne trouvez pas…) Évidemment ils auraient pu tuer Akuma mais celui-ci très très bien protégé, il n'était pas seulement chasseur de primes, il était aussi un grand ninja, par conséquent, il avait une immense troupe sous ses ordres. Mais la team Kyo ne baissait pas les bras, Okuni avait fait parvenir un message à Akuma de la part de la team Kyo,qui disait :« Si on gagne tu nous fous la paix et si tu gagnes, on en reparlera...». En gros les membres de la team Kyo étaient pas trop trop nerveux à l'idée de combattre une armée de ninjas, même s'ils étaient 12 contre 200, mais pour les plus grands samouraïs du pays tout était possible...

Bontenmaru : Ouais, ça va même être plutôt facile

Tigre Rouge : Il faudrait se séparer les ninjas équitablement…

Akari : Mais non celui qui en tue le moins a perdu comme d'habitude…et comme d'habitude ça va être Akira

Akira : La ferme Akari!

Auteure : Mais si vraiment vous vous séparez les ninjas équitablement ça en ferait combien pour chaque…200 divisé par 12 ça fait…euh (IwIwh : Demande à Sasuke, il est intelligent, LUI! Il le saura combien ça fait…)

Sasuke : 16,67(IwIwh : Qu'est-ce que je disais…)

Auteure : C'est ça…je l'avais sur le bout de la langue (IwIwh : Oui et moi je couche avec le président…me semble oui…)

Akari : Non! Je préfère notre méthode!(IwIwh: Ben oui évidemment qu'on préfère votre méthode, premièrement parce que quand on tue 0,67 ninja il y a beaucoup moins de sang que d'habitude et aussi parce que sérieusement qui pourrait résister à Akira avec des lulus :P)

Auteure : Bon…d'accord alors maintenant continuez de lire…

Le soir venu, La Kyo team se rendit hors de la ville dans les plaines environnantes et ils attendirent Akuma et ses ninjas. Finalement ils arrivèrent, Akuma devant ses troupes. Il cria à la Kyo team : «Je dois parler à Shiina Yuya». La chasseuse de primes s'avança alors vers Akuma, sous le regard protecteur de Kyo.

Kyo : Protecteur, comment ça protecteur?

Auteure : Bah euh…et bien euh …Continuez!

La chasseuse de primes s'avança alors vers Akuma, sous le regard protecteur de Kyo. Akuma s'adressa alors à Yuya : « Je vais te faire une offre…»

Pendant ce temps, Tigre Rouge, super inquiet, demanda à Yukimura ce que Akuma pouvait bien dire à Yuya.

Yukimura : Un truc sûrement pas bon pour nous…

Auteure:(exaspérée): Continuez de lire merde!

Yuya revint vers eux, l'air fâchée et la seule chose qu'elle dit fut :

-C'est moi qui tue ce connard…alors n'y touchez pas (IwIwh : Quand je vous disais qu'elle commençait à parler comme Kyo…)

Personne ne dit rien sauf Kyo :

-Et tu me dis ça à moi planche à pain, alors que c'est ma tête qu'il veut ?

Yuya ne répondit rien et tira sur le ninja en face d'elle. Celui-ci s'effondra et les ninjas commencèrent à attaquer. En 2 heures une grande partie des ninjas furent tués, les membres de la team Kyo blessés. Akuma, lui, semblait résister à n'importe qu'elle blessure. Il combattait Hotaru à présent. Hotaru lui envoya, Maôen que Akuma reçu de plein fouet, mais n'eut aucune blessure. Akuma atterrit finalement devant Yuya. La jeune femme était prête et tira trois fois sur Akuma, toutes les balles le touchèrent (IwIwh : Pour une fois…) mais encore une fois Akuma n'eut aucune blessure. Azuma frappa la chasseuse de primes et celle-ci fut projetée en arrière. Azuma la releva par le col de son kimono et lui dit avec un sourire carnassier :

-Je crois qu'il est temps de reconsidérer mon offre

**FIN**

Yuya : Quoi ! C'est tout! Mais c'est quoi cetteoffre débile?

Auteure : Tu saura tout ça au prochain chapitre que…

Yuya menace l'auteure avec son pistolet ( IwIwh:Go Yuya!)

Yuya : Que tu es mieux de te dépêcher d'écrire

Auteure : Oui…oui oui

Bon c'était meilleur que le prologue avouez ? Bon là vu que je vous aie laissé en suspense va falloir que j'écrive vite le 2e chapitre. Dîtes-moi quand même si vous aimez toujours ça et si c'est pas trop nul…


	3. Chapter 2

C'est bon…j'ai fini le chap 2 …bon et ben j'espère que vous l'aimerez

Et je tiens à m'excuser personnellement à l'avance pour tous les esprits vierges que Yuya dit des choses disons pas très "catholiques" et les persos sont pas à moi!

Et maintenant si vous voulez bien...Continuons là où je vous avais laissé...

**Chapitre 2**

Auteure : C'est bon j'ai fini…

Akari : Déjà! C'était plus rapide que la dernière fois…

Auteure : Euh oui…et bien disons que cette fois-ci j'avais de très bonnes motivations…

Yuya pointe son fusil sur l'auteure.

Auteure : (suppliante) Ça va…c'est bon j'ai fini le chapitre je peux vivre maintenant? (IwIwh : Comment faire manger l'auteure dans sa main et 10 sec, par Shiina Yuya)

Yuya : (range le fusil) Bon voyons voir ce que ça dit…

Kyo : (énervé) : Oui et dépêches-toi de le lire…on bute le vrai Akuma dans 2 heures…

Auteure : Euh oui bon ça donne à peu près ça…

Akuma la releva par le col de son kimono et lui dit :

-Je crois qu'il est temps de reconsidérer mon offre

**Flash back**

Je vais te faire une offre…

À ces mots la chasseuse de prime fut sur ses gardes.« S'il a pas voulu marchander avant ça doit pas être très joli comme offre» pensa-t-elle.

C'est simple, pendant le combat, on fera croire que je t'ai tué ce qui est plus que probable…continua Akuma, (IwIwh : GRR! petit prétentieux à petite queue!…je le déteste…) ensuite j'emmènerais ton corps avec moi et tu auras l'immense privilège de devenir la femme de Hidoi Akuma, le meilleur chasseur de primes du Japon!

Yuya : Espèce d'enfoiré! Je vais le tuer! Je vais…

Tigre Rouge : Yuya calme-toi c'est pas le vrai Akuma…

Auteure : (regarde Kyo l'air apeurée) Continuez de lire… je tiens à la vie …

-Et si je refuse, fit Yuya, sur le bord de la crise de nerfs.

Si tu refuses, et bien ma chère je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait refuser une telle offre, (IwIwh : Non mais, GRR! retenez-moi quelqu'un je vais le tuer!) mais je vais te laisser du temps pour y réfléchir durant le combat mais si jamais je ne suis pas blessé après une de tes attaques, tu devras reconsidérer mon offre sinon…

Akuma fit une pause pour bien faire comprendre à Yuya qu'il ne bluffait pas.

-Sinon mes ninjas sont équipés d'un poison très efficace qu'ils peuvent mettre sur leurs armes après un seul de mes ordres, en fait si ce poison entre en contact avec le sang d'une personne celle-ci mourra 2 jours plus tard…des suite de terribles souffrances vu que le poison empêche de coaguler…donc si tu veux sauver tes amis, tu n'as pas le choix…

Yuya resta bouche bée et son sang se glaça, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça à croire qu'Akuma avait tout fait pour la piéger…mais comment pourrait-il pas être blessé après avoir reçu une balle de revolver dessus, Yuya demandait à voir…

-Je suis contre, fit-elle, si vraiment tu n'es pas blessé je veux bien reconsidérer ton offre mais sinon…prépare-toi à mourir Hidoi Akuma!

Et la chasseuse de prime rejoignit ses compagnons l'air faché.

**Fin du Flash back**

Yuya regardait Akuma avec un regard rempli de haine. Puis elle jeta un regard à ses compagnons qui saignait tous un peu des suites du combat donc si jamais Akuma donnait l'ordre de mettre le poison, ils mourraient tous. Yuya en aurait hurlé de rage mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses compagnons mourir à cause d'elle, elle les aimaient trop pour ça et elle ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Tigre Rouge : (ravi) C'est vrai ça? Moi aussi je t'aime trop Yuya!

Auteure : (avant que Yuya ait pu répliquer) LA FERME! Sinon la prochaine fois jte met un tutu rose et des lulus c'est clair !(IwIwh : Ou la la…un tutu rose… FUYONS!)

Tigre (horrifié) AH! Oui…d'accord c'est bon… (IwIwh : Mais non! Fallait pas capituler devant elle! ARGH!)

(…) elle les aimaient trop pour ça et elle ne se le pardonnerait pas.

-Je…commença Yuya, (soudainement folle de rage) Comment tu fais pour ne pas être blessé? Hein! Comment tu fais ! Allez espèce de connard dis-moi comment tu fais?

Akuma éclata de rire en voyant la chasseuse de primes se débattre et essayer de le frapper.

Si t'as pas encore trouver ma chérie, c'est pas moi qui vais te le dire…

Il embrassa Yuya et la laissa retomber sur le sol avant qu'elle est pu protester.

-Et maintenant, ma belle, fait la morte et sauve la vie de tes amis…

Yuya sortit tous les jurons qu'elle connaissait mais fit ce qu'Akuma demandait.

Akuma amena la chasseuse de primes en plein milieu du combat là où tous pourraient les voir et il enfonça 2 centimètres de son sabre dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Yuya, qui devait jouer le jeu, hurla et Akuma la frappa et elle fut projetée hors du combat dans les buissons environnants, inconsciente.

-YUYA, hurlèrent ses compagnons.

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers l'endroit où gisait la chasseuse de primes, mais tout à coup les ninjas restants (IwIwh : Hé oui les autres sont morts, héhé) se postèrent devant eux, leur bloquant le passage. Akuma arriva alors près de la jeune femme et prit son pouls et dit doucement avec un sourire carnassier :

-Dommage, elle est morte.

Puis il prit le corps de Yuya dans ses bras et lui et ses ninjas partirent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés.

**FIN**

Yuya : HA NON! Pas encore ! Tu coupes toujours en pleine action ! Je veux savoir ce qui va m'arriver bordel!

Auteure : (complètement terrifiée) (IwIwh : petite nature) : Mais vous aurez la suite au prochain chapitre et j'ai besoin de vous pour savoir comment vous réagiriez si Yuya était soi-disant morte et qu'un débile l'avait emmenée avec lui?

Tigre Rouge : Je serais vraiment triste parce que j'adooooore Yuya.

Tokito : J'irais botter le derrière de ce connard! Cet espèce de £& #!

Auteure : D'accord c'est bon on a compris!

Kyo : Pareil que la petite qui jure tout le temps, sauf que (il prend un sourire carnassier et il pointe toutes les personnes présentes sauf Yuya) vous viendriez tous avec moi, je vais avoir besoin de mes serviteurs pour qu'ils se tapent tous les trucs que je veux pas faire, vu que planche à pain est pas là pour les faire…

Yuya : (super fâchée) Répètes ce que tu viens de dire!

Bon et bien c'était le 2e chapitre il était pas super génial je vous l'accorde mais le prochain devrait être meilleur…merci de continuer de lire, si vous le faites.


	4. Chapter 3

Auteure: I wish I was her

Genre: Action/Aventure/ et supposément de l'humour…

Titre : Comment écrire une fic avec le consentement des persos

Disclaimer : J'ai beau avoir 2 mangas de SDK chez moi les persos sont quand même pas à moi…dsl

Bon ok, je suis de retour et cette fois j'ai pas chaumé, alors j'espère que vous aimerez…

**Chapitre 3**

Auteure : Ça y est…encore un de bouclé!

Personne ne lui répond… (Bruit de criquets)

Auteure : Bah où est-ce qu'ils sont tous? (IwIwh : Ils sont pas là tu vois pas ?)

Auteure : Ah oui c'est vrai il devait butter le vrai Akuma…bon ben je vais attendre qu'ils reviennent…

2 heures plus tard…

Auteure : Vous en avez mis du temps…

Kyo : (frustré et couvert de sang) (IwIwh : En gros, sûrement très sexy :P) Alors t'aurait peut-être mieux aimer qu'on te laisse 200 ninjas pour toi toute seule…(IwIwh : moi j'aurais préférée!)

Auteure : (rit nerveusement) : Non…euh…merci…c'est très gentil mais…euh..je passe mon tour…

Yuya : Alors tu l'as fini le chapitre? Je veux savoir ce qui m'arrive!

Auteure : Le vrai Akuma est mort ?

Yuya : (furieuse) Non…il s'est enfui, espèce de sale lâche!

Auteure : Génial, comme ça en lisant ma fic vous serez encore plus motivé pour lui botter le derrière! Bon allez, lisez maintenant…

Puis il prit le corps de Yuya dans ses bras et lui et ses ninjas partirent aussi rapidement qu'il étaient arrivés.

-YUYA, hurlèrent ses compagnons

-C'est pas vrai, fit Tigre Rouge en s'écroulant au sol, Yuya peut pas être morte!

Tigre Rouge : (traumatisé à l'idée que ça pourrait vraiment arriver) Tout à fait…

-Elle est pas morte idiot, dit Kyo

-HEIN, fit Tigre, POUR VRAI ! Elle est pas morte ?

-Non, continua Bontenmaru, Akuma l'a blessée mais il a pas touché ses points vitaux, heureusement…

-C'est pour ça qu'on va aller chercher planche à pain, fit l'homme aux mille victimes, parce que personne touche à mon serviteur…

Kyo : Ouais et personne d'autre que moi lui fait faire des trucs chiants

Yuya : QUOI!

Akari : Calme-toi Yuya, je veux connaître la suite!

Auteure : Oui, continuez de lire…

Et la Kyo team partit à la recherche de Yuya, en essayant de retrouver la trace d'Akuma.

Deux jours plus tard…

-YYUUYYAA! Tu me manques, fit Tigre Rouge

-Tais-toi tigre débile, fit un Akira enervé.

Akira : Tout à fait d'accord

Tigre : Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis, princesse des glaces

Akira : La ferme Mr-ma-lance-compense-ce-que-la-nature-m'as-pas-donné (IwIwh : Bien envoyé!)

Auteure : Dites vous lisez derrière moi quand j'écris?

Akira et Tigre : Non, pourquoi?

Auteure : Parce vous venez de dire exactement ce qui est écrit dans le texte…Wahou je dois commencer à super bien vous connaître!...bon continuez à lire maintenant (IwIwh : Bizarre, tu radotes beaucoup pour une fille de 16 ans je trouve…)

Depuis deux jours l'ennui et la mauvaise humeur régnaient sur la petite troupe, et le manque d'indices pour retrouver Akuma et Yuya n'arrangeait rien. Okuni avait quitté le groupe pour essayer de trouver des renseignements ailleurs, du coup la Kyo team, n'avait plus que Tokito comme seule présence féminine.

Tokito : Et alors, je vois pas où est le problème…

Tigre Rouge : Et bien moi je le vois très bien

Tokito : QUOI!

Akira : Euh Tigre ?

Tigre Rouge : Oui ma petite Akira ?

Akira : Commence à courir…tout de suite

Tokito : AHHH! Je vais te tuer espèce de &/ »£¢!#!

Tigre Rouge : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Auteure : Ou la la… Bon et bien euh…continuons sans Tigre Rouge et Tokito…

(…) n'avait plus que Tokito comme seule présence féminine. Yuya manquait cruellement au groupe et en plus, comme le fit vaguement remarquer Hotaru, il n'y avait plus de saké.

Du côté de Yuya :

-Alors mon esclave aime bien sa nouvelle demeure, fit Akuma un sourire cruel dessiné sur les lèvres.

-Dans tes rêves affreux diable, grogna Yuya entre ses dents.

Akuma s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui leva le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux et lui dit :

-On a fait un marché, tu n'apprécierais pas que mes ninjas retrouvent tes amis et qu'ils utilisent le poison n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme détourna sauvagement la tête.

-Alors dans ce cas il va falloir t'y faire parce que tu es désormais non seulement mon esclave mais aussi ma femme.

-Jamais, cracha la chasseuse de primes, ton esclave ça passerait encore mais ta femme jamais! Plutôt mourir!

-Ou plutôt voir mourir tes amis par ta faute, fit Akuma.

Yuya baissa la tête, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre Akuma, sinon ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Yuya : Mais c'est pas croyable pourquoi il fallait que ce soit moi qui tombe sur le malade, pourquoi pas Tokito ?

Auteure : Parce que Akira n'aurait pas laissé faire ça…

Akira : (choqué et géné)QUOI? Mais tu es pire que Tigre Rouge ! Pourquoi on nous a collé une auteure aussi conne… (IwIwh : Dans mes bras Akira-chou! Toi aussi t'as une dent contre l'auteure hein? JE T'ADORE!)

Tokito : Ça c'est vrai! (IwIwh : Toi aussi Tokito je t'adore, même si moi aussi je pense que Akira n'aurait pas laissé faire ça :P)

Auteure : (furieuse) Vous voulez finir avec plein de petits enfants en tutu rose chantant les louanges de votre amour ?

Tokito et Akira : (super nerveux tout à coup)…euh en fait…euh

Akari : Ils sont trop mignons!

Tokito et Akira : LA FERME!

Auteure : Bon bon ça va continuez à lire…

Yuya baissa la tête, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre Akuma, sinon ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. « S'il vous plait n'importe qui, même Kyo faîtes quelque chose, j'ai pas envie de porter les enfants de ce malade, pensaYuya»

Yuya : Oui, c'est vrai ça !

Kyo : Comment ça même Kyo?

Yuya : Oui c'est vrai ça comment t'as fait pour savoir, que c'est ça que je penserais

Kyo : Quoi?

Yuya : bah oui quand je suis en danger ma première idée c'est pas de demander l'aide d'un démon pervers…mais bon continuons…

Auteure : Euh..oui…

« S'il vous plait n'importe qui, même Kyo faîtes quelque chose, j'ai pas envie de porter les enfants de ce malade, pensaYuya». Akuma reprit la parole et lui dit doucement, mais cruellement :

-Ça tombe bien, mes ninjas ont justement capturé un de tes amis, tu voudrais lui parler?

-Qui est-ce qu'ils o…commença Yuya

-Ton amie l'informatrice, l'interrompit Akuma

Okuni : Non mais depuis quand moi et cette planche à pain on est am…

Auteure : SILENCE! Et continuez de lire…

Akuma traîna Yuya dans une pièce voisine et la jeune femme découvrit avec horreur qu'Akuma disait vrai. Okuni, la tête baissée, du sang coulant lentement de son ventre, avait les bras attachés au mur et était inconsciente.

-Okuni! fit Yuya, inquète pour l'informatrice, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT!

-Oh, moi rien, fit Akuma, moqueur, mais mes ninjas l'ont un peu abîmée.

-UN PEU ABÎMÉE, s'emporta la chasseuse de primes, JE VAIS TE…

-Me rien du tout, dit Akuma, visiblement amusé, car je vais utiliser ton amie comme otage.

Okuni : M'utiliser! MOI!

Auteure : On dirait bien que oui, bon continuez maintenant!

-En fait, continua Akuma, je vais procéder à un petit échange…Ta vie contre la sienne…

-QUOI, fit Yuya, affolée

-Mais oui, c'est très simple, s'ils veulent ravoir ton amie _vivante,_ ils devront te laisser ici, sinon , dit-il en pointant Okuni, elle mourra, sous tes yeux, par ta faute.

Sur ce Akuma sortit de la pièce, laissant derrière lui une Yuya complètement désarmée et sur le bord des larmes. Elle regarda Okuni et pensa très fort « Kyo, espèce d'abruti t'as intérêt à nous sortir de là parce que…parce que…moi je suis complètement impuissante ».

Kyo : Tu vois planche à pain, il y a que la vérité qui blesse

Yuya : Démon, abruti, je vais te…

Auteure : Continuez la lecture!

Du côté de la Kyo team :

-Dîtes…on pourrait pas demander notre chemin on est complètement perdu… fit Shinrei

-Ça c'est vrai…on est perdu ,dit rêveusement Hotaru

-Oui, mais pour toi c'est normal ça…lança Akira(IwIwh: Cassé! dsl...j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher)

-On a qu'à demander notre chemin au prochain village, d'ailleurs dans une heure on devrait y être ,fit Sasuke

-Pas besoin mon petit Sasuke, regarde, dit joyeusement Yukimura

Il arrêta une ravissante paysanne et lui demanda :

-Pardon mademoiselle, mes amis et moi voudrions savoir si un homme du nom de Hidoi Akuma habite pas loin?

La jeune demoiselle se crispa en entendant le nom de Akuma et demanda fébrilement :

-Vous parlez de Hidoi Akuma le chasseur de primes et de son armée de ninjas?

-Celui-là même, répliqua Yukimura avec un sourire charmeur

-Le…le prochain village…il habite dans le prochain village que vous croiserez…demandez votre chemin aux habitants tout le monde le connaît ici…il demande 5 nouveaux esclaves chaque mois à ce village faute de quoi il les menace de lâcher ses ninjas sur leur village…tout…tout le monde le déteste…mais les villageois vous diront où il habite…

-Merci beaucoup mademoiselle, remercia poliment Yukimura

-Bon ben maintenant on sait où habite ce connard, fit Tokito

-Ouais, et on va aller lui rendre une petite visite, fit le démon aux mille victimes.

**FIN**

Yuya : GRR! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu coupes en plein milieu de l'action

Auteure : C'est pour faire durer le suspense…Mais le prochain chapitre devrais être fini dans pas long…

Yuya : Il a intérêt…

Auteure : Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais si je veux rester vivante jusqu'à demain je vais m'y mettre tout de suite! (IwIwh : Oh, tu sais après tout c'est qu'un chapitre je suis sure qu'il y aura plein d'autre occasion de l'écrire, genre quand tu seras morte et que t'auras rien à faire d'autre…)

Bon la fin n'était pas géniale, mais je crois que dans l'ensemble c'est mon meilleur chapitre à date! Un ptit review pour me dire si c'était pas trop nul s.v.p ?


	5. Chapter 4

Auteure: I wish I was her

Genre: Action/ Adventure/ euh... ben de l'humour ...mais mon humour… donc c'est normal que vous ne compreniez pas tout le temps…

Titre : Comment écrire une fic avec le consentement des persos

Disclaimer : SDK pas à moi… (snif snif malheureusement)

Merci à tous pour vos super reviews je les lis tous avec beaucoup d'attention et de plaisir c'est génial que vous aimiez ça…! Alors euh merci de continuer de me lire et de pas avoir décrocher de cette fic…disons assez dénuée de sens

**Chapitre 4**

Kyo : Hé planche à pain!

Yuya : Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça abruti!

Kyo : Il y a plus de saké!

Yuya : Merde! Bouges-toi et vas-y tout seul!

Auteure : HOURA! J'ai fini!

Kyo : Hé normalement j'aurais pris directement dans ton porte-monnaie alors soit reconnaissante et va acheter du saké…

Yuya : QUUOI!

Auteure : Hé ho …j'ai fini le chapitre…

Yuya : Espèce d'abruti! Tu me prends pour ta bonne ?

Kyo : Oui…c'est ce que tu es…

Yuya : RÉPÈTES!

Auteure : HÉHO! Quelqu'un m'écoute ? (IwIwh : Non…comme d'habitude)

Yuya : JE VAIS TE…

Auteure : J'AI FINI LE P& »/$ DE CHAPITRE ALORS FERMEZ-LA!

Yuya : Ah oui ? c'est génial! Lis-nous ça!

Le reste de la Kyo team arrive

Sasuke : On a cru comprendre que le chapitre était fini…

Auteure : euh…oui il est fini alors si vous voulez bien le lire…

Yuya : Oui oui tout de suite…

-Ouais et on va aller lui rendre une petite visite fit le démon aux mille victimes

Du côté de Yuya :

Okuni avait reprit connaissance et était toujours gardé prisonnière par Akuma. Yuya avait obtenu de Akuma de pouvoir aller voir Okuni une fois par jour, disons qu'elle avait marchandé à force de cris…

Bontenmaru : (chuchote à Hotaru) Un peu comme avec Kyo…

BLUNK!

Bontenmaru : AÏE! Kyo…

Auteure : Ça commence bien…

(…) qu'elle avait marchandé à force de cris…Mais elle pouvait désormais aller voir l'informatrice et lui parler…

**Flash back**

-Ah Okuni tu es réveillée! dit la chasseuse de primes visiblement rassurée

-Où est-ce que je…commença l'informatrice

-Les ninjas d'Akuma t'ont capturé et ils t'ont amenée ici…ça faisais 2 jours que tu était inconsciente mais là tu es réveillée…mais tu es blessée et Akuma a juste donné la permission de panser la blessure et c'est tout alors j'ai peur qu'elle s'infecte…lui expliqua Yuya

-Kyo et les autres arrivent Yuya, dit Okuni ils vont venir nous chercher

-Te chercher, rectifia la blonde

-Quoi?

-Oui, car Akuma va leur proposer un échange ta vie contre ma liberté

-C'est pas vrai? Fit l'informatrice

-Oui, malheureusement, continua Yuya, Akuma va leur dire que tu es gravement blessée, ce qui est le cas et il va leur dire que s'ils te veulent vivante ils vont devoir me laisser ici…

-Mais tu connais Kyo, Yuya il va se battre il ne laissera pas faire ça…

-NON! S'ils se battent ils vont mourir, Akuma possède un poison très puissant qui empêche de coaguler…ils…ils vont mourir à cause de moi…et…et…je peux pas laisser faire ça alors…ils doivent accepter l'offre d'Akuma

-Et depuis quand tu fais ce qu'un malade te dis…la Yuya que je connais est têtue comme une mule et super agressive quand il s'agit de faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas

Tous : (sauf Kyo et Yuya) Tout à fait…

Yuya réagit au quart de tour à ce qu'Okuni venait de lui dire

-JE NE SUIS PAS T...

-Alors te laisse pas faire dans ce cas, fit l'informatrice

-D'accord, c'est bon je te jure que ce crétin ne m'auras plus comme ça, merci Okuni fit la chasseuse de primes

**Fin de Flash back**

Depuis cette petite discussion avec Okuni, Yuya avait reprit le contrôle d'elle-même et réfléchissait pour trouver un moyen de les sortir de là toutes les deux et d'éviter que les autres meurent des suites du poison. En plus chaque soir avant de s'endormir elle revoyait la scène où elle tirait sur Akuma, les trois balles s'enfonçant dans son torse mais le sang ne coulait pas et il n'était pas blessé. « Mais comment ce crétin a-t-il fait, se demandait sans cesse la chasseuse de primes».

Shinrei : Oui comment, parce que normalement c'est techniquement impossible

Auteure : Tu verras…c'est très pensé comme explication (IwIwh : Tu me surprends là…Venant de toi c'est même stupéfiant…)

De retour du côté de la Kyo team :

-Oui, continuez sur cette route pendant encore une journée environ et vous trouverez la demeure de Hidoi Akuma, disait le vieillard à qui Sasuke demandait le chemin, vous pouvez pas manquer son palais, c'est le seul dans les environs, mais prenez garde il est très bien gardé (IwIwh : C'est nul comme jeu de mot).

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Yukimura, nous avons l'habitude…

Sur ce le petit groupe formé de Kyo, les Sacrés,Yukimura, Sasuke, Tokito, Tigre Rouge et Shinrei continua son chemin, se rapprochant de plus en plus de Yuya et Okuni.

Côté Yuya et Okuni :

-Dis donc esclave, tes amis on envie de mourir on dirait, fit Akuma

Yuya s'étouffa avec ce qu'elle était en train de boire…

-(tousse tousse) QUOI!

-Un de mes informateurs me dit que tes amis sont passés au village, à une journée d'ici, donc ils s'en viennent chercher l'informatrice et mourir…

-Comment ça et mourir ? fit Yuya. Tu m'avais dit que tu échangerais la vie d'Okuni contre ma liberté et rien de plus…

Akira : Faut pas se fier à un chasseur de primes dérangé, dangereusement névrosé et cruel…

Auteure : Hé oui…

-OH NON! Cria Akuma, Je ne laisserais pas passer une deuxième fois ma chance d'avoir la tête de Kyo aux yeux de démon! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Akira : Quand je disais qu'il était névrosé…

Puis Akuma prit Yuya par la taille, la plaqua contre lui et lui mumura doucement à l'oreille :

-Si tu veux après on pourra toujours accroché sa tête dans l'entrée en souvenir…

-TAIS-TOI! Hurla la jeune femme en se dégageant

-De toute façon, fit Akuma, c'est ce que tu voulais au début non ? Avoir la tête de Kyo aux yeux de démons? J'exauce tes vœux tu devrais être reconnaissante (IwIwh : Il me rappelle un certain démon parfois…)

-Je…je ne peux…mes intentions ont changées! fit Yuya. Je veux pas tuer Kyo …je veux pas…

-Ah oui ! demanda Akuma, et pourquoi ?

-Parce que lui il me fait peut-être faire des trucs chiants (IwIwh : peut-être ? Non pas peut-être, il te fait carrément faire les trucs chiants oui…) mais au moins lui il est pas névrosé…

Yuya : Tout à fait…

Kyo : (moqueur) Alors je suis pas névrosé planche à pain ?

Yuya : Euh…disons à temps partiel (big smile)

Kyo : QUOI?

Auteure : Et c'est reparti…quelqu'un a du pop-corn ?

Yukimura : Non mais je prends volontiers les paris…

Tokito : Je prends pour Yuya…

Akira : Et moi pour Kyo…

Tokito : Non! Je te dis que Yuya va gagner!

Akira : Et pourquoi ce serait pas Kyo peut-être ?

Tokito : Parce que Yuya va lui clouer le bec

Akira : Ah ouais?

Tokito : MAIS OUI MERDE!

Yukimura : Wahou 2 joutes verbales ! On est gaté! Dis Bonten tu prends pour Tokito et Yuya ou pour Kyo et Akira ou tout autre couple du genre…

Auteure : Finalement…Laissez tomber le pop-corn je vais plutôt prendre une aspirine…

Akari : Hé moi je vais avoir tout plein de nouveau secrets quand tout ça va être fini héhéhé! (IwIwh : Akari t'es mon idole !)

Auteure : Bon…dîtes ça va durer longtemps…j'ai des lecteurs qui s'impatientent mouah! 

Yukimura : Attends encore un peu de temps …

Encore un peu de temps après…

Auteure : C'est long…

Yukimura : Mais c'est très serré! Tokito mène 10 à 9 contre Akira mais elle jure à tous les deux mots donc…

Hotaru : Ça fait beaucoup de jurons…

Auteure : 10 à 9 tu comptes ça comment les points ?

Sasuke : Au nombre de fois ou l'autre reste bouche bée par une superbe répartie

Auteure : Ah… (IwIwh : Donc je mène d'au moins 30 points sur l'auteure….C'EST GÉNIAL!) Et pour Yuya et Kyo ça donne quoi?

Bontenmaru : Bah Kyo est un peu plus doux que d'habitude quand il s'agit de Yuya donc pour moi Yuya gagnes…

Auteure : Génial…maintenant qu'on sait qui a gagné on continue la fic…

-Parce que lui il me fait peut-être faire des trucs chiants (IwIwh : peut-être ? Non pas peut-être, il te fait carrément faire les trucs chiants oui…) mais au moins lui il est pas névrosé…

Akuma éclata de rire

-T'es marrante…mais pour ton information je suis pas névrosé je suis juste…démoniaque

- Je vois pas la différence fit sèchement la jeune femme

-Oh mais la différence est énorme ma chère petite femme (IwIwh : M'énerve, m'énerve…butter le quelqu'un) parce que TON Kyo aussi est démoniaque…Kyo et moi nous sommes tous deux des démons…des démons de la guerre qui ont besoin de sang et de chair…

-Alors c'est pour ça que …commença la chasseuse de primes

Yuya revit pour la énième fois la scène où les balles entrèrent toutes dans le torse d'Akuma sans lui causer aucune blessure et tout à coup elle comprit.

Kyo team :

-Alors c'est ça le « palais » du grand Hidoi Akuma fit Tigre Rouge

-On dirait bien oui, dit Akira

-C'est fichtrement bien gardé, remarqua Shinrei, vous voyez tous ces gardes supposément bien dissimulés sur les toits?

-Moui, il y en a pas mal, fit Tokito, on va s'amuser!

-Oui, on va encore déguiser Akira en fille à la fin de la bagarre, dit sournoisement Akari.

-Ah, la ferme avec ça! fit Akira

-Hé on dirait que le grand manitou s'amène, dit Bonten.

En effet Akuma sortit du palais, armé, prêt à se battre et portant le corps d'Okuni dans ses bras…

-Alors, fit Akuma avec son habituel ton cruel, vous voulez….marchander ?

**FIN**

Yuya : C'est pas possible ce que tu peux être agaçante ! GRR! Tu m'énerves! Tu coupes tojours au meilleur moment!

Tokito : C'est vrai on allait enfin mettre sa raclée à ce connard !

Akira : En parlant de connard ,Akari qu'est-ce que tu fous avec les shojos de Bonten ?

Bontenmaru : Ahhh! Comment ça les shojos de Bonten ? C'est pas à moi tout ça !

Akari : C'est ça et moi je suis 100/100 femme, non en fait je voulais pas que notre auteure ait le syndrome de la page blanche, c'est pour l'inspiration , alors…tu va nous écrire un joli petit chapitre d'accord ? Dans lequel je fini avec Kyo? D'ACCORD?

Auteure : euh oui, hum , évidemment…

Akari : Merveilleux! Bon maintenant au travail si tu veux pas que je révèles tes secrets…

Auteure : Moui (snif snif et re snif ) D'accord…

Fini! J'espère que c'était pas trop mauvais…(IwIwh : Moi je vais formé un club Anti-Akuma, donc si vous voulez en faire partie vous nous enverrez des reviews)


	6. Chapter 5

Auteure: I wish I was her

Genre: Action/Adventure / et de l'humour …supposément…

Titre : Comment écrire une fic avec le consentement des persos

Disclaimer : SDK toujours pas à moi…snif…mais j'y travaille :P

Désolé pour le super délais de la mort mais j'étais occupée!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont adhérer au club Anti-Akuma! Je vous promet pour lui une mort atroce comme il le mérite et merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews! C'est super gentil et ça me donne le courage de continuer :)!

Un merci spécial à Kashamy qui m'a aidée à retrouver l'inspiration quand je l'avais perdue

Inspiration : Tu fais chier Kashamy ! (Dsl elle est une peu susceptible parfois…)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Auteure : Akari…j'ai fini…

Akari : OH GÉNIAL! Venez voir vous tous elle a fini!

Yuya : Génial! J'ai hâte de voir la suite!

Auteure : Donc on va revenir où je vous avais laissé…

En effet Akuma sortit du palais, armé, prêt à se battre et portant le corps d'Okuni dans ses bras…

- Alors, fit Akuma avec son habituel ton glacial, vous voulez…marchander ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait? demanda Tigre Rouge en regardant Okuni, et où est Yuya ?

- Oh ne t'en fait pas, ma femme est à l'intérieur (IwIwh : JE VAIS LE TUUUER!GRR!) et pour ce qui est de l'informatrice, mes ninjas se sont un peu amusé avec elle…

-Comment ça ta femme, fit Tigre Rouge, Yuya n'est pas ta femme!

-Moui, c'est vrai...pour l'instant, fit cruellement le chasseur de primes.

-QUOI,fit la team Kyo(sauf Hotaru,faut préciser)

-Bon, comme vous avez l'air de tellement tenir à votre amie, je vais vous proposer un marché pour essayer de la récupérer…

-J'n'aime pas ça, fit Bontenmaru

-Ouais, on est en train de pactiser avec le diable…fit Hotaru, réveillé tout à coup.

Hotaru : Réveillé? Je dormais ?

Tous : (Grosse goutte derrière la tête) … (IwIwh : …j'vais craquer)

- D'accord, fit le démon aux mille victimes, c'est quoi ton marché ?

- Oh c'est très simple mon petit Kyo, c'est un simple échange, donc si vous voulez ravoir l'informatrice _vivante_, vous allez devoir me laisser la chasseuse de primes, qui deviendra ma femme …

- QUOI? Non mais il débloque! Kyo on peut pas laisser Yuya subir ça, fit Tigre Rouge.

- Mais si vous voulez ravoir la chasseuse de primes, je vais devoir tuer l'informatrice, devant vous…

- Et si jamais on ne veut pas de ta saloperie de marché ? fit Tokito

- C'est très simple ma jolie, mes ninjas s'occuperont bien de vous…

Sur ce les ninjas qui étaient « cachés» sur les toits sautèrent par terre et regardèrent Akuma, qui fit un petit geste de la main, les ninjas comprirent et s'exécutèrent, ils lancèrent un fumigène autour d'eux pour empêcher la team Kyo de voir ce qu'ils trafiquaient, et mirent le poison sur leurs armes.

-Ça sent mauvais tout à coup, remarqua Hotaru.

-Oui c'est les fumigènes, c'est normal, fit Shinrei

-Non, il y a une autre odeur, dit Sasuke, on dirait du…du poison, ils mettent du poison sur leurs armes!

-Alors…commença Tigre Rouge

- Alors il faut éviter d'être blessé, fils à papa, fit Sasuke, si tu es blessé et que le poison entre en contact avec ton sang t'es mort! Et ça nous fera des vacances…

- On devrait se séparer, fit Akira, un groupe affronte les ninjas et tache de ne pas être blessé et l'autre va chercher Yuya et Okuni dans le palais.

- D'accord moi je reste ici pour soigner ceux qui vont se battre contre les ninjas, fit Akari.

- Sasuke et moi nous combattrons les ninjas dehors, dit Yukimura.

- Ouais moi aussi, fit Shinrei, comme ça en même temps j'essayerais de voir quel effet a le poison dans le sang, et Hotaru restera avec moi…

- Et moi je reste dehors, pour tabasser quelques ninjas, décida Bontenmaru.

- Parfait donc ça nous fait 2 groupes, reprit Shinrei, allez chercher les filles et nous on reste ici.

- D'accord, fit Kyo, allez les serviteurs, on traîne pas.

Akari : Hé ho, attends un peu, tu m'avais dit que je finirais avec MON Kyo, alors pourquoi tu m'en éloignes et pourquoi Tokito et Akira reste ensemble eux ?

Auteure : Et bien euh j'ai pensé que…vu que c'est notre couple numéro 2 que…

Tokito et Akira : COUPLE # 2 ?

Auteure : Mais oui bon arrêter de le nier tout le monde le sait, donc comme je disais…

BLUNK!

Tokito : (big smile) Bon et bien on continue sans l'auteure…

- D'accord fit Kyo allez les serviteurs, on traîne pas

Et sur ce Kyo, Tigre Rouge Akira et Tokito s'enfoncèrent dans le palais de l'affreux diable.

Côté Yuya :

La chasseuse de primes essayait tant bien que mal de trouver une issue pour sortir du palais et rejoindre les autres, mais toutes les portes du palais étaient gardées par les ninjas d'Akuma. « Akuma…pensa-t-elle, il…il est…». Mais Yuya fut interrompue dans ses pensées par des bruits de bataille venant de l'extérieur.

- C'est pas vrai, fit la jeune femme, ils…ils se battent contre les ninjas d'Akuma!

Yuya prit ses jambes à son coup vers la sortie qui donnait sur la bagarre, elle ne fit même pas attention aux ninjas qui l'empêchèrent d'avancer et hurla à plein poumons à ses amis qui combattaient les ninjas (IwIwh : Attention esprits vierges…ça va secouer!)

- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE! ILS ONT UN POISON SUPER PUISSANT QUI EMPÊCHE DE COAGULER! ALORS FICHER LE CAMP BANDE DE ?&$#!

-Et dire qu'on venait pour la sauver, fit ironiquement Sasuke.

-Oui mais maintenant on sait ce que fait le poison, dit Shinrei, et en plus je suis sur que Akuma doit avoir l'antidote si ses ninjas se trimballent tout le temps avec ce poison sur eux…

- Donc tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est de découvrir où il planque son antidote? Demanda Sasuke ?

- T'as tout compris, répondit un Shinrei, souriant.

- Hé ho les grands scientifiques, les appela Bontenmaru, ils ramènent Yuya dans le palais.

- MAIS LÂCHEZ-MOI! Hurla justement Yuya.

Mais les ninjas avaient ordres, de ramener la chasseuse de primes dans la salle principale du palais où Akuma recevrait le petit groupe qui avait pénétré sa demeure. Et c'est très précisément ce qu'ils firent.

Auteure : (sortie de son coma provisoire) : Aïe…snif snif…ma tête (IwIwh : Je t'adore Tokito!)

Côté groupe Kyo : (parce que vu qu'il manque la moitié de la team c'est plus une team)

- Et merde on est perdu,geignit Tigre Rouge.

- Tais-toi, firent les autres.

- Ces couloirs doivent bien mener quelque part, fit Tokito

- Ouais, donc je propose qu'on envoie un éclaireur pour savoir ce qui nous attend, dit Akira, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Kyo?

- Mm, répondit le démon.

- Et je propose aussi que ce soit Tigre Rouge, ajouta Akira, tout sourire.

- Alors là j'approuve, dit Tokito.

- Eh pourquoi moi? Fit le futur éclaireur.

- Parce que tu ne nous casseras plus les oreilles, répondit Tokito

- On t'as pas sonné, fit le casseur d'oreilles, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

L'ex-Quatre Sage venait d'envoyer Tigre Rouge rencontrer un charmant mur voisin.

- Aïeeeeeeeeeeeeee, fit Tigre Rouge

- Joli coup, commenta Akira (IwIwh : Ils sont chous je trouve à se complimenter sur la façon dont ils massacrent Tigre Rouge, vous trouvez pas vous ?)

- JE FAIS PAS L'ÉCLAIREUR, cria Tigre.

- Ouais tu le fais, fit Kyo.

Tigre Rouge : Hé ho pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'on confie les missions suicides ?

Akira : Parce qu'on espère toujours que tu ne reviennes pas…

Tigre : ESPÈCE DE…

Auteure : Fermez-la et continuez de lire!

Donc Tigre Rouge partit joyeusement faire l'éclaireur pour les autres.

-Hé merde pourquoi c'est moi qui dois me taper ça! (IwIwh : Ah oui vraiment je sens qu'il est joyeux c'est fou!)

Tigre continua de marcher dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il entende du bruit, qui venait de devant lui. Le couloir s'élargissait et donnait sur une porte. Une immense porte. De l'autre côté, on entendait des voix alors notre Tigrou, tout curieux qu'il était, colla l'oreille contre la porte.

Tigre Rouge : Notre Tigrou?

Auteure : Laisse tomber.

- Nous avons ramené la chasseuse de primes, mais elle leur a quand même dit pour le poison, fit une voix.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI, hurla Yuya

- Alors ma chère petite femme, (IwIwh : BON ÇA SUFFIT! Quelqu'un a un canif que je le castre!GRR!) tu as brisé notre marché? Tu tiens tant que ça à voir tes amis mourir ?

- Non, fit Yuya, je…je, vous ne pourrez jamais les tuer!

- Ah oui, fit toujours cruellement Akuma, et pourquoi?

- Parce qu'ils sont le samouraïs les plus puissants de ce pays et je crois en eux!

- Si tu crois que c'est suffisant pour me battre! MUHAHAHA!(IwIwh : il y a des moments où ça névrose reprend le dessus, faut l'excuser) Je croyais que tu avais compris qui j'étais!

Tigre Rouge, l'oreille toujours collée contre l'énorme porte, se colla encore plus pour ne rien manquer de la suite, mais il poussa un tout petit peu trop fort et la porte grinça doucement, alertant les gardes autour.

« Hé merde, pensa-t-il». Les gardes ouvrirent la porte en trombe, et ne regardèrent surtout pas en arrière de la porte où Tigre avait eu juste le temps de se cacher. Il repéra une tunique par terre, identique à celle que les gardes d'Akuma portaient. « Et ben je suis veinard dans ma malchance, songea-t-il, en enfilant par-dessus ses propres vêtements».

Akira : Moui, ça fait un peu bizarre non de trouver des vêtements au beau milieu de nulle part?

Auteure : Argh! Tais-toi! Les gardes s'entraînent dans la grande salle, donc ils ôtent leurs tuniques et ne gardes que leurs armures, c'est pour ça! C'était pas difficile à comprendre!

Tous : (grosse goutte)…

La tunique de garde enfilée, Tigre se faufila à l'intérieur de la salle où il fit semblant de monter la garde pour mieux entendre ce que se disait Yuya et Akuma.

- Je sais très bien qui tu es Akuma, tu es…

Bruit de vitre qui se casse

Trois ninjas venaient de passer par une des fenêtres de la salle.

- On ne s'attaque pas à une dame, bandes de crétin, rugit la voix d'Akari.

Akari : Tout à fait…

Akari passa elle aussi par la fenêtre, mais de son plein gré et atterrit dans la salle où elle repéra Yuya, Akuma, Okuni, toujours inconsciente et allongée dans le fond de la salle et Tigre Rouge à qui elle lança très subtilement pour ne pas qu'il se fasse repérer.

-Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici? (IwIwh : Waouh ! Une vraie déesse de la subtilité!)

Tigre fut démasqué et vint se poster à côté d'Akari.

-T'aurait pas pu disons avoir la gentillesse de ne pas me faire repérer ?

- Eh! Tu devrais me remercier comme ça t'auras pas besoin de te cacher pour écouter!

- Alors comme ça on espionne,fit la voix toujours glaciale et cruelle d'Akuma, si vous deux vous êtes là ça veux dire que Kyo aux yeux de démons n'est pas loin…

- En effet, fit une voix, qui n'était autre que celle de Kyo.

- Kyo, quelle bonne surprise, continua Akuma, comme ça tu veux récupérer l'informatrice et ma femme ?

- Je ne suis pas ta femme, cria Yuya!

Puis une plainte sourde les fit tous se regarder vers Okuni, qui visiblement avait reprit conscience.

Okuni : C'est pas trop tôt, ça fait juste 2 chapitres que je suis dans le coma…

- Okuni, fit Yuya en se dirigeant vers l'informatrice

- Encerclez-les, ordonna Akuma à ses gardes en pointant Yuya et Okuni.

- AH! LACHEZ-MOI! KYO,cria la chasseuse de primes.

Kyo s'avança vers Akuma, histoire de le butter, quand d'autres voix leurs parvinrent.

Côté Akira, Tokito, Bonten, Yukimura et Hotaru :

- Hé Akira tu peut me dire pourquoi elle saigne à la jambe Tokito, fit toujours rêveusement Hotaru.

- Parce ce que on a eu droit à une attaque surprise contrairement à vous répliqua, Akira.

- Les ninjas ? demanda Yukimura

- Mouais, répondit le blond, ils nous on sautés dessus devant une immense porte qui gardait je sais pas quoi, et pendant qu'on se battait, Sasuke et Shinrei sont arrivés et se sont joint à nous et quand les ninjas furent tous massacrés ils ont ouvert la porte pour aller y chercher quelque chose qu'ils jugeaient important et ils ont dit qu'ils nous rejoindrait.

- Alors, on a continué dans un autre couloir, continua Tokito, qui s'appuyait sur Akira pour marcher, mais évidemment il fallait que ce connard d'Akuma piège le couloir, alors on s'est dépêchés de traverser le couloir en évitant les flèches mais la porte au bout du couloir a commencé à se refermer alors on s'est encore plus dépêchés et on a eu juste le temps de passer à plat ventre en dessous de la porte.

- Ce qu'on savait pas, fit Akira, c'est que la porte aussi était piégée, alors quand Tokito est passée, des espèces de dagues sont sorties du bas de la porte et lui ont amochées la jambe. En suite on a continué de marcher pour rejoindre Kyo et on vous a trouvés.

- Au moins ça vous fera une histoire à raconter à vos petits enfants, fit un Bontenmaru tout sourire.

C'est précisément à ce moment que Bontenmaru, découvrit que même blessée, une femme peut quand même frapper, très très fort.

Côté Kyo, Yuya et ceux que j'ai pas nommé tout à l'heure sauf Sasuke et Shinrei :

- Génial on l'a trouvé, fit une voix

- Ouais, mais c'était pas super facile non plus, fit sagement l'autre.

- Mm, mais maintenant on l'a et on sait que sa marche, reprit la première voix.

Les deux « voix » en question émergèrent de la pénombre du couloir et entrèrent dans la salle. Sasuke et Shinrei, couverts de sang, parurent surpris de voir tout ce petit monde rassembler ici.

De son côté Yuya paniqua quand elle vit ses deux compagnons couverts de sang. « Le poison…pourtant ils savent que c'est dangereux, pensa-t-elle.»

Depuis que la team Kyo avait commencé à arrivé dans la grande salle, le sourie d'Akuma s'élargissait. « Kyo aux yeux de démons, cette nuit toi et tes amis vous allez mourir, pensa Akuma»

**FIN**

Yuya : Tu coupes encore et toujours dans le feu de l'action! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que ça fait enrager les lecteurs?

Auteure : Désolé mais de toute façon, tu n'auras probablement pas à subir ça encore très longtemps vu que la fin approche.

Tigre Rouge : Moi j'ai pas aimé ce chapitre! J'y étais tout le temps martyrisé!

Akira : C'est pour ça que moi c'est mon préféré…

Tigre Rouge : Tu veux te battre, princesse des glaces!

Akira : Et pourquoi je me battrais contre une enfant martyr ?

Auteure : Et c'est reparti! Bon moi je vais écrire à plus!

Bon c'était long, il y a beaucoup d'information dans ce chapitre j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et maintenant comme vous le savez à présent la fin est pour bientôt et j'ai besoin d'encouragement alors reviews s.v.p!


	7. Chapter 6

Auteure: I wish I was her

Genre: Action/Aventure/ et un humour sarcastique et bizarre …le mien

Titre : Comment écrire une fic avec le consentement des persos

Disclaimer : Bon pas besoin d'être un devin pour savoir que SDK ne m'appartient pas…

Note de l'auteure : J'en avais marre d'appeler Luciole, Hotaru alors maintenant je l'appelle Luciole!! Il va probablement avoir beaucoup d'action et beaucoup de surprises dans ce chapitre vu que c'est le dernier avant l'épilogue, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même…

Un IMMENSE merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews !! Vous êtes génial!! Tous autant que vous êtes !!

Et un IMMENSE désolé pour le super retard!! Je suis vraiment trop désolée!!

**Chapitre 6**

Auteure : J'ai fini tout le monde!! Ah c'est pas vrai (gros découragement) ils se battent encore…

Sasuke : Ouais…normalement après 5 heures de combat ils devraient tous les deux être par terre à bout de forces mais pas eux…ça doit être parce que Yuya et Tokito regardent…

Akira et Tigre : RÉPÈTE?!?!?!

Auteure : C'est bon j'ai fini, d'écrire alors arrêtez de vous battre et venez voir la suite…

Tigre et Akira continuent de se battre… (IwIwh : On dira ce qu'on voudra l'auteure elle a vraiment de l'autorité…)

Auteure : HÉ HO !! Vous m'écoutez?? (IwIwh : Non…)

Akari : ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS BATTRE OU JE RÉVÈLE TOUS VOS SECRETS!!

Tigre et Akira arrêtent de se battre…instantanément

Auteure : Bon maintenant que j'ai votre attention, on va pouvoir connaître la suite…

Akuma souriait en voyant la Kyo team se rassembler dans la grande salle. « Oh oui mon ptit Kyo, comme je suis un homme généreux je vais attendre que tous tes ptits amis soient là avant de vous tuez, pensait le névrosé». Ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps puisque 2 minutes plus tard Tokito, Akira, Bonten, Yukimura et Luciole arrivèrent dans la salle à leurs tours.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui est arrivé à ta jambe, demanda Akari à Tokito.

-Oh je vois, fit Akuma, avant que Tokito aie pu répondre, vous êtes passé par mon couloir piégé n'est-ce pas ?

-Bravo, cracha Tokito, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

-Ahah et bien ma chère, je reconnaîtrais n'importe où la marque des dagues empoisonnées qui piègent la grille de mon couloir…

-Empoisonnées, fit Akira, qu'est-ce que…

-Et oui mon cher, fit Akuma, tout sourire, j'utilise ce poison sur à peu près toutes mes armes, donc il y a rien de grave elle va juste mourir…

Tokito : Comment ça mourir ? Pourquoi ce serait moi qui mourrais hein?

Auteure : Euh tu vas voir…

-Mais ce n'est pas si mal que ça, continua Akuma d'un ton enjoué, puisque tous tes amis sont là alors tu ne mourras pas seule ma jolie…

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage d'Akuma(IwIwh : Bah oui pour changer c'est pas un sourire cruel…) et il se retourna pour donner un ordre à ses gardes et Sasuke en profita pour s'approcher de Tokito, sortir une petite fiole et verser une toute petite goutte de son contenu sur la blessure de Tokito.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença la jeune fille.

Mais Sasuke lui fit signe de se taire. Akuma revint vers eux et tout à coup toutes les portes de la salle se fermèrent et se barrèrent enfermant la Kyo team et Akuma dans la salle. Pris au piège. Oui ça définissait assez bien leur situation.

Yuya de son côté avait été amenée au fond de la salle loin derrière Akuma là où ses amis ne pouvaient la voir. Les gardes la tenaient toujours et elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Mais la chasseuse de primes avait une idée et elle allait la mettre en pratique. En fait elle connaissait le secret et le plan d'Akuma, mais ce dernier avait une faille, pour accomplir son plan Akuma avait besoin d'une femme avec lui et elle n'avait nullement l'intention de lui servir de dulcinée. Le seul point faible qu'elle avait cru observer chez Akuma c'était qu'il détestait les cris, alors en gentille fille qu'elle était, Yuya se mit à hurler à Apleins poumons :

-AKUMA SI TU NE ME RELACHES PAS TOUT DE SUITE JE LEUR RÉVÈLE TON PLAN!!! (IwIwh : Akari a décidemment déteint sur elle…)

Une drôle de lueur se refléta alors dans les yeux d'Akuma, lueur qui fut bientôt remplacée par l'habituelle cruauté.

-En faisant ça tu les condamne tous à la mort, fit il en souriant méchamment.

-Qui te parle de mourir, fit alors la voix du démon qui avait finalement décidé de passer à l'acte.

Kyo : Fais gaffe à ce que tu écris!!! Normalement il serait déjà mort…

Auteure : Oui, oui…

Mais avant que le démon n'ait pu planté son sabre dans cet affreux névrosé qui le méritait bien, le toit se brisa et la lumière de la lune pénétra dans la salle.

-Enfin, fit Akuma avec le sourire du vainqueur, voilà enfin mon heure de gloire, celle où je deviendrai le plus puissant et où même Kyo aux de démons s'agenouillera devant moi… (IwIwh : faut pas rêver non plus…)

-Il va se transformer en un vrai démon, hurla Yuya du fond de la salle, il utilise le poison pour ne pas être blessé et il a utilisé un sort pour devenir un vrai démon…

Tous restèrent médusés devant la transformation d'Akuma, ses yeux devenait rouges sang, comme ceux de Kyo, de longues griffes lui poussaient au bout des doigts, tout son corps se recouvrait d'une étrange peau et une aura protectrice se formait autour de lui. Akuma avertit le garde qui retenait Yuya et lui fit signe d'avancer vers lui. Yuya se débattait et hurlait mais restait impuissante. Kyo essaya d'intervenir et commença à se faire une brèche dans l'aura à grands coups de Mizuchi. Le garde poussa Yuya dans les bras d'Akuma et celui-ci, l'empêchant de se sauver d'une main, la coupa avec les griffes de l'autre et avala une goutte de son sang.

Akuma écarta ensuite Yuya, l'assomma gentiment et sortit de l'aura protectrice, laissant la blonde à l'intérieur. Il se plaça ensuite pile en angle avec la lumière de la lune et prononça une sorte d'incantation, qui pour le commun des mortels n'avait ni queue ni tête alors elle n'est pas écrite…

Toute la Kyo-team se prépara pour le combat mais tout à coup une violente rafale de vent surgit de nulle part et traînant de la poussière avec lui le vent balaya la pièce et plus personne ne voyait rien.

À environ 20 minutes de l'endroit où nos héros sont en train de se faire aveugler par un vent des moins sympathique…

-Kyoshiro-sama, je me demande bien où peuvent être Kyo et les autres fit une jeune femme aux cheveux longs.

-Selon les renseignements que Okuni m'a laissé avant qu'elle ne disparaisse ils sont supposés être au palais de Hidoi Akuma, le chasseur de primes et maître ninja.

-Un maître ninja? Si cela est vrai ils vont très certainement avoir besoin de nous, ils ne passeront pas à côté cette occasion de se battre…

Dans le noir Kyoshiro sourit doucement et finit par répondre :

-Tu as raison, alors leur porter main forte…

Yuya : C'est bien joli mais pourquoi Sakuya parle comme la mieux élevée des demoiselles et que moi et Tokito on jure comme des charretiers?

Auteure (soudainement pourpre) : Euh…et bien je trouvais que ça reflétait plutôt bien la réalité… (IwIwh : Ça c'est du suicide je te remercie chère auteure, je n'aurais pas besoin de me salir les mains…)

Tokito et Yuya : QUOI?! NON MAIS &? $!#+!!

Akira (chuchote à Tigre Rouge) : C'est quand même un peu vrai…

Tigre (réponds en chuchotant toujours à Akira) : Ouais je suis d'accord…

Tokito (sort ses cartes): VOUS ÊTES MORTS!!!

Auteure : Pauvres enfants…

Bonten : C'est pas du jeu elle amoche moins Akira que Tigre Rouge!!

Sasuke : Tais-toi le vieux sinon c'est toi qu'elle va amocher…

Auteure : Qui vote pour qu'on continue…

Tous lèvent la main, sauf Kyo et Luciole et ceux qui ont eu un ou plusieurs bras coupé par Tokito…

Lorsque la poussière tomba, tout le monde vit qu'Akuma en avait profité pour finir de se transformer. (En fait à la fin de sa transformation, il ressemblait assez à ce que Shinrei avait vu dans le tome 22 lorsqu'il se bat contre Kyo et qu'il croit voir un démon…) Ses yeux rouge sang comme ceux de Kyo brillaient sous le clair de lune. Il n'avait plus rien d'un humain, sinon la silhouette et il faisait assez peur oui, mais c'est parce qu'il était très laid et que maintenant transformé il s'approchait dangereusement de la puissance d'un certain roi décédé sauf que Akuma était un chasseur de primes, doublé d'un maître ninja et maintenant démon donc il avait disons beaucoup beaucoup de puissance dans son sac. Kyo finit par percer une brèche dans la puissante aura et il prit Yuya, toujours dans les pommes, dans ses bras et l'amena avec les autres. Il la déposa doucement (IwIwh : C'est une première attention!!) entre Tokito et Akari.

-Occupe-toi d'elle, dit Kyo à Akari.

Akari ne répondit pas et…

Akari : Comment ça Akari ne répondit pas?! En temps normal j'aurais répondu quelque chose si l'homme de ma vie m'avait confié quelque chose!!

Auteure : Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais répondu?

Akari : Bien sur Kyo-chéri!!

Bonten : C'est désespérant…

PAF!!

Sasuke : Il s'est finalement fait amoché mais pas par Tokito…

Auteure : Bon d'accord je vais arranger cette partie-là…

-Occupe-toi d'elle, dit Kyo à Akari

-Bien sur Kyo-chéri, répondit Akari

Kyo s'avançait dangereusement sur Akuma, le sabre prêt à faire regretter à ce connard d'être né. Au début, Akuma balançait des coups de griffes à l'aveuglette puis il prit rapidement contrôle de son nouveau corps et il attaqua sauvagement Kyo qui évita le coup. Sur l'entrefaite Kyoshiro et Sakuya arrivèrent et rejoignirent le reste de la team Kyo.

-Comment vous avez retrouvé, demanda Yukimura.

-Okuni nous avait laissé des informations avant de disparaître soudainement, répondit Kyoshiro, d'ailleurs elle n'est pas avec vous?

Tous se tournèrent vers le fond de la salle où l'informatrice qui n'avait plus l'air d'être blessée, était accroupie avec une espèce de manuscrit devant elle.

-Okuni ça va? Demanda Sakuya

-Oui je vais mieux et j'ai découvert le sort avec lequel Akuma s'est transformé en démon.

-Wouah! Tu as fait drôlement vite pour trouver ce livre, fit Tigre

-Et oui je ne suis pas la meilleure informatrice de ce pays pour rien!

Okuni : Ça c'est bien vrai!

-Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de conjurer le sort dans ce livre? Demanda Kyoshiro

-Non aucun, donc on ne peut abattre ce démon que par la force, répondit Okuni

-Et bien Kyo m'a l'air bien parti pour y arriver seul, commenta Bonten

Kyo combattait toujours Akuma. Démon contre démon, un combat spectaculaire. Akuma était couvert de sang, vu que la coagulation ultra rapide n'agissait plus maintenant qu'il était devenu un démon à part entière. Kyo présentait aussi pas mal de dégâts mais il continuait de faire gicler le sang de son adversaire. Tout à coup, Akuma poussa un hurlement à vous faire saigner le tympan et une nuée de gardes foncèrent vers Kyo et Akuma. La Kyo team réagit en un temps record et massacra tous les gardes qui leurs tombaient sous la main. Tokito fut surprise de pouvoir se servir de sa jambe aussi aisément.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la fiole? demanda Akira à Sasuke en s'apercevant aussi de la guérison rapide de Tokito.

-(IwIwh : Vous ne vous en doutiez sûrement pas…) L'antidote, répondit Sasuke en décapitant un garde qui passait par là, mais il y en avait des dizaines de fioles, alors on en a pris une et on a casser les autres, c'est notre cadeau à Akuma pour sa transformation.

-Bien joué sale gosse, fit Tigre qui immanquablement se pris un coup de pied de la part du sale gosse.

Yuya s'était réveillée lorsque les gardes étaient entrés dans la salle et elle avait rejoint Okuni, Sakuya et Kyoshiro qui visiblement n'avait aucune envie de se battre. Elle regarda Kyo qui se battait avec Akuma et croyait de tout son cœur à la réussite de l'homme aux mille victimes. Les gardes furent massacrés très rapidement. Kyo de son côté allait donner le coup de grâce à son adversaire lorsque ce dernier eu la très bonne idée de donner un grand coup dans un pilier retenant la structure de la grande salle. Tous se dépêchent alors pour arriver rapidement vers la sortie. Tous sauf Kyo.

-Kyo! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Dépêches-toi Kyo! Lui cria Kyoshiro

-Ne t'approche pas! Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de serviteurs! Allez-y je vous rejoins! Répondit Kyo

Tous regardèrent Kyo et s'exécutèrent. Yuya elle refusait de bouger, alors Kyoshiro la prit de force.

-Kyo aux yeux de démons qui vient mourir avec moi comme c'est gentil, fit la voix gutturale et encore et toujours cruelle de Akuma. (IwIwh : Cruel jusqu'au bout dans son cas…)

-Mourir? Il n'y qu'une personne qui va mourir et c'est toi! Fit le démon.

-Haha, c'est ce qu'on va voir!

Le plafond commençait à céder sérieusement, mais Yuya refusait toujours de bouger et rendait la tâche difficile à Kyoshiro. Soudain, un énorme bout de plafond en pierre céda et commença à dégringoler droit sur Akuma et Kyo. Ce dernier se retourna vers Yuya et lui dit :

-Yuya soit heureuse…

-KYOOO!! Cria Yuya

**FIN**

Auteure : Alors comment est la fin de ce dernier chapitre?

Sasuke : Exactement comme le début du premier…

Auteure : (toute fière) Et oui!

Yuya : C'est vraiment bien comme fin, mais tu finis...

Auteure : Dans le feu de l'action, je sais mais il ne reste que l'épilogue donc…ce n'est pas si grave que ça

Akari : Oui c'est grave!! Je ne fini toujours pas avec MON Kyo!!

Okuni : TON Kyo? Fais-moi rire!

Akari : Je vais te…

Auteure : J'en peux plus, vous voulez vraiment que je me suicide avant l'épilogue? (IwIwh : OUI!!!!!!)

Yuya : Non! Moi je veux savoir ce qui nous arrive!(IwIwh : Dommage…)

Auteure : Bon et bien je vais aller l'écrire tout de suite alors…

Et voilà c'est le début de la fin…j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour n'avoir poster qu'un seul chap à cause du super délais mais j'était vrm occupée et je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour l'épilogue…Je suis vrm trop sure que j'ai tout raté!! En tout cas reviews s.v.p!!


	8. Épilogue

Auteure: I wish I was her

Titre: Comment écrire une fic avec le consentement de persos

Genre : Action/Adventure/ et un humour…bah de l'humour quoi!

Disclaimer : SDK ne m'appartient pas en fait c'est l'œuvre d'un génie (ou d'une génie ils sont plutôt confus à ce sujet) et je suis toujours aussi ruinée après l'écriture de cette fic…monde cruel!!

Note : Et bien voilà mon épilogue!! La première partie est l'épilogue concernant les personnages de l'histoire et elle est racontée par l'auteure, la deuxième partie elle est racontée par IwIwh et raconte l'épilogue des vrais persos et de l'auteure. Donc voilà en espérant que ça vous plaira!! Bonne lecture!

Merci à tous pour les reviews c'est vraiment trop d'honneur!!

Et ENCORE désolée pour le retard…

**Épilogue**

Auteure : J'ai fini d'écrire ce qui vous arrive…

Kyo : Il était temps, je ne vois pas comment tu fais pour avoir des lecteurs avec tous ces délais (IwIwh : 1-0 pour Kyo!! Allez Kyo!! Détruit-la!!)

Auteure : Oui…héhé…euh désolée…bon vous voulez bien m'écoutez c'est la dernière fois que vous aurez à le faire… (IwIwh : Réjouissez-vous!!)

Yuya : Oui allons-y!!

Un an s'était écoulé depuis la chute d'Akuma. La Kyo-team avait fouillée partout mais n'avait pas retrouvé Kyo alors chacun en était venu à la conclusion qu'il n'était pas mort.

Akira : Ça prend plus que ça pour l'achever

Tokito : Tais-toi!

Akira (boude) : Si on peut plus rien dire…

Et Kyo était réapparu peu de temps après, mais la Kyo-team s'était quand même séparée pour mieux se retrouver.

(…)Luciole était parti de son côté se perdant comme il le faisait si souvent quand personne ne l'accompagnait, si bien qu'il finit par arriver au mont Fuji et à se demander s'il existait des chenilles des neiges.

Luciole : C'est bon les chenilles des neiges…

Tous (sauf Kyo) : -.-'

Bontenmaru était retourné dans son palais et continuait de se faire envoyer promener par les demoiselles qu'il essayait de courtiser.

Bontemaru : Hé ho vous saurez que je suis très viril!!

Akari : (Aux femmes) Vous avez envie de vomir vous aussi?

Les Femmes (Tokito, Yuya, Sakuya, Okuni et l'Auteure) : (hochements de tête positif)

Akari : Tu vois Bonten, t'es pas viril, alors assied-toi et la ferme!

Bonten : T.T j'vais la tuer…

Yukimura et Sasuke étaient retourné auprès des guerriers Sanada en planifiant toujours leur prise du pouvoir et en mangeant du ragoût d'ours.

Sasuke : C'est une impression ou l'auteure s'efforce de nous faire passer pour des rêveurs barbares?

Auteure : Mais non, pas du tout…je…lisez!!

Sakuya et Kyoshiro avaient élu domicile dans une petite maison à Edo où ils cultivaient leur bonheur.

Akira : À bas le favoritisme!!

Auteure : Mais c'est pas du tout le cas!! T.T

Akira : Pfff

Okuni avait repris son travail d'informatrice, parcourant les routes japonaises à la recherche d'informations croustillantes à se mettre sous la dent.

Okuni : Ça peut aller…

Auteure : Je te remercie (à Akira) Tu vois que je ne fais pas de favoritisme!!

Akira : Oui à date tu as trois heureux et je ne compte pas Luciole mais Bonten lui n'est pas trop content de sa fin respective et j'ai bien hâte de voir la fin des autres pour voir si le favoritisme va encore frapper…

Auteure : T.T Akira t'es méchant!! (IwIwh : Et moi je l'adore!!!)

Tigre Rouge était retourné voir son père et Mahiro à Edo et bien qu'il se fasse rabrouer par moment par le tyran, il apprenait ce qu'un vrai détenteur du pouvoir devait savoir.

Tigre Rouge : Youpi!! Moi j'ai une fin presque heureuse Nananananana!!

Akira : Explications?

Tokito : Oui pourquoi lui?

Auteure : Je l'ai martyrisé tout le long de la fic…je lui devais bien ça…

Shinrei était retourné chez les Mibus pour rebâtir la communauté avec de bonnes bases et éviter de refaire les erreurs de ses aînés.

Shinrei : C'est bien…

Auteure : Merci!

Akari était quant à elle se pratiquait toujours pour essayer de frapper Kyo au visage et allait de temps à autre aider Shinrei à enseigner aux nouveaux Mibus.

Akari : Pourquoi je ne finis pas avec MON Kyo!!

Auteure : En fait j'ai pensé à tout…je t'ai fait une petite fin à part à la fin de la fic…

Akari : Je finis avec Kyo?

Auteure : Évidemment!

Akari : Parfait!!

Auteure : Maintenant au tour d'Akira et de Tokito

Akira et Tokito : GLOUPS…

Akira et Tokito aussi buté l'un que l'autre continuaient d'arpenter les routes en se disputant mais ensemble tout de même…

Tokito : Fiou…

Ne pouvant s'avouer les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre!

Akira et Tokito : QUOI?

Auteure : J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

Akira : Favoritisme!!

Tokito : Tu vas vraiment mourir!!

Yuya : Peut-être mais pas avant que je sache ce qui m'arrive

Tokito : Dommage… (IwIwh : Dommage…)

Yuya et Kyo continuèrent eux aussi de se promener sur les routes du Japon en quête de têtes mises à prix et de saké de bonne qualité.

Yuya : Ah mais pourquoi je finis avec un pervers alcoolique T.T

Kyo : (sourire sadique) Parce que tu en crèves d'envie!!

Yuya : (très très fachée) Baka!! Pas du tout !! Pervers!! Démon !!

Tokito : Bon maintenant que tout le monde connaît sa fin ça va être la tienne!!

Akira : Oh que oui!!

Auteure : Oh mais vous le faites ensemble…c'est chou!! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

**FIN**

* * *

Fin à part pour Akari

Et Akari finit avec Kyo aux yeux de démons l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé et qu'elle aimerait toujours.

* * *

Et maintenant fin des vrais personnages... par IwIwh!! 

Kyo et Yuya finirent ensemble ainsi qu'Akira et Tokito et que Sakuya et Kyoshiro et que Tigre Rouge et Mahiro(même si elle n'est pas apparue dans cette fic) Alors nos éternels célibataires sont: (roulements de tambours) Luciole( que les fans vont se disputer) Shinrei( pareil que pour Luciole) Bontenmaru( personne en veut de toute façon) Yukimura et Sasuke( vont finir par se marrier avec leurs belles gueules c'est inévitable) Okuni( Va finir par trouver l'homme de se vie...n'importe qu'el homme sauf un homme déjà pris ou trop stupide ou aveugle se met à baver en sa présence alors elle aussi va éventuellement finir avec quelqu'un)

Finalement l'auteure continue d'écrire des fanfics aux intéressés de la Section Samouraï Deeper Kyo, et elle aussi est célibataire mais garde le sourire parce qu'elle au moins a moins de chance de finir vieille fille que Bontenmaru...même si elle est désespérante et assomante. Stupide Auteure!!

* * *

Et voilà...j'ai finalement fini par finir. Je sais la fin des vrais persos n'est pas très élaborée mais c'est que sinon j'aurais radotée les mêmes choses que pour les autres personnages, et pour les autres personnages non plus ce n'était pas très très explicite mais comme je me suis fiée à la fin du manga qui ne donne pas beaucoup plus d'informations et bien voilà ce que ça a donné, j'espère tout de même que vous avez appréciez ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, merci de m'avoir lue et si vous pouviez m'envoyer une toute dernière review j'apprécierais!! 


End file.
